I Think Six Will Be Just Right
by tohodynasty
Summary: "Six? Six what?" Will Tod get the message? ')


It was a beautiful moonlit night at the wildlife reserve. Two young newlywed foxes sat side by side in front of a large glimmering waterfall, the vixen's head resting against her new fox lover Tod. They loved listening to the chirping crickets and the roar of the falling water and surrounding them were blinking fireflies. Vixey's tail swished happily, brushing against Tod as her ears flattened down and she licked Tod's cheek. Tod licked her face in return. He was feeling the best he had felt in months, far better than the dreadful two nights before.  
Tod turned to face her. "Vixey... Really, six what? I'm very confused. This new lifestyle is still very new to me, I'm sure Big Mama explained to you."  
Vixey just smiled and she said, "It's very easy to explain though personally, I think you'll much prefer if I show you what I meant instead of just me spelling it all out. I have a feeling you'll quite like it once it sinks in." She gave a teasing wink towards Tod who was still misunderstood. Then he just shrugged and waited.

"Now, Tod... Would you be a sweetie and lay on your back for your Vixey, hmm?" Vixey nudged Tod softly. The young fox male obliged and laid down, then rolled over onto his back with his legs spread. He felt a bit embarrassed showing his sheath to the vixen, mostly due to his childhood living as a pet and never once having had any contact with a female of his species. Vixey saw him shiver a bit and she comforted him by standing over Tod and going down to nuzzle his face. "It's okay. You can trust me. We'll take this nice and slow."  
Tod was hesitant for a moment, then relaxed. He watched Vixey move back slowly and felt her cold wet nose rub gently over his chest and further down his stomach. The closer she came towards his privates, the suddenly more aroused he started to become. Tod's tail began to sway as Vixey started licking his sheath with love and care. His penis slowly began to emerge in front of his mate.

Vixey licked upwards and Tod could feel the warmth of her tongue caressing his hard cock. "Ohhh...," Tod gasped out. He arched his body up and the vixen giggled. She licked the tip and rested her front paws against Tod's back legs. "You're so big and thick." Said Vixey with a smile. "Would you like to put it to good use?"

Tod rolled over and got back on his feet while Vixey stepped backwards. His penis still out and erect, Tod watched the vixen turn around with her rear facing him. She lifted her tail up and looked over her shoulder at Tod. Understanding the message she was giving him, Tod walked up to her and sniffed at her plump wet pussy.

"You smell so good." Tod managed to say, slightly drooling from the bottom of his mouth. He then pressed her nose into Vixey's crotch and inhaled her scent. Vixey gasped and moaned while moving herself into a mounting position with her fox partner's nose still buried inside her. She wagged her tail and swayed her rear end, teasing Tod. "You get the idea now, hmm?" Vixey smiled.

Not a second was wasted as Vixey felt the weight of Tod's paws press onto her lower back. Behind her, Tod stood upwards and prodded the front of his vulpine penis against her swollen vulva before slowly pushing it inside her body. Vixey grunt with a loud "Umf!" Being a virgin herself, she had no idea how exactly it would feel. Now that she had the idea, she relaxed her body and allowed herself to be taken by Tod as he thrusted inside her soaking cooch. Tod loved the sensation of her wetness against his cock and pushed in deeper with each gentle hump. Vixey's moans became louder and more passionate with each shove. She felt Tod's claws pinch into her back but said nothing of it and helped by pushing her body forward towards Tod and allowing his penis to go in all the way.

"Vixey…," Tod grunted. "I feel… I feel like I'm going to explode!" He kept riding Vixey, feeling strange but in an unusually good way. Vixey yelped. She could feel the cock inside her starting to leak and whined out, "Do it, sweetie! Let it out! Let it all out!"

Tod let out a loud gasp of relief as he felt himself ejaculating hard inside her. Vixey screamed, her body being filled with her lover's seed. She allowed her tail to droop down as she was stuck with Tod's knot and for the longest time, they both just relaxed.

About half a hour passed until Tod's knot finally loosened up. He gently pulled away from Vixey and got back down on her four legs. Tod then looked at Vixey and grinned. Being a tired and satisfied vixen, she had fallen asleep during the knot and she snored softly. She felt Tod lick her face and her eyes opened sleepily. "Oops…," Vixey smiled and laughed, lowering her body down on the ground and then getting back up on her feet. "Now do you know what I mean by saying six is just right?" Vixey winked and nuzzled his nose.

Tod brushed his head against Vixey's. He was just the happiest fox he could possibly be. Just thinking that a day ago, he had gone through what seemed like hell and now, he had friends like Vixey to be happy with and help him take a new start on life. Vixey nuzzled back and she yawned. "I have a den not too far away. We can snuggle in and cuddle and nuzzle and lick and whatever you may like. I think we're both pleased enough that we can wait and do this again tomorrow night, hmm? Or even perhaps the morning?" She winked. Tod smiled and the two foxes moved away from the beautiful waterfall scenery and on their way to Vixey's home.


End file.
